


Baz is a Bat

by pancakeat_the_disco



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Pre-Book: Carry On, baz discovering vampire stuff, somewhat bad attempt at humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancakeat_the_disco/pseuds/pancakeat_the_disco
Summary: ^





	

It was excactly one thing Basilton knew about being a vampire - despite the fact that he was one himself - and that was that he was flammable. He knew nothing about feeding, about his teeth, about his physics - hell, not about his own breath, not wether he was alive. (He knew for certain that currently, he didn’t sparkle in the sun, but maybe he was able to, who knows).

This hadn’t caused him many problems, but as he didn’t have anyone to ask, he had pretty much figured out everything himself.  
However, one episode was rather humiliating.

He was fourteen. He was in the beginning stages of chronic miserableness. He knew his sexuality very well, even though he hadn’t fully admitted it to himself yet. And he had the biggest crush he’d ever had on anyone - on no other than his roommate, who just happened to be his enemy slash rival (slash adonis). 

This particular morning, he woke up confused out of this world - as he apparently had turned into a bat in his sleep. When he realised this, and calmed down a bit, one word was on his mind. Fuck. 

Well. For once, Simon wasn’t up. Okay, he just had to fix… this. He had time. So he rushed into the bathroom, and thanked whoever gave this room its own. Flying suddenly felt very natural, he didn’t even think about it until he saw himself in the mirror. Startled, he fell not-so-elegantly into the sink, and managed to climb up on top of the tap to look at himself in the mirror. Okay. Assemble vampire powers. Concentrate. 

He opened his eyes. It hadn’t worked. At least his bat form was kind of adorable? His eyes were big and dark brown, his fur looked soft and silky, and the ears weren’t too bad.  
He could hear the rumbling of Snow’s stomach through the closed door, and closed his eyes again.

Then he got the idea of maybe not sitting in the sink while transforming back. Maybe he should fly around a bit. He shifted between trying and resting for the next fifteen minutes. It was still early, and he was still sleepy. 

Then he suddenly heard wood creaking in the other room. Simon was up. He groaned loudly as he sat up, or maybe not loud, with these ears it was hard to know - and mumbled something about Baz beating him. Nicks and slick. Waking up wasn’t a competition.  
And then he heard subbing steps towards the bathroom, and he kind of panicked. As the doorhandle turned, he crashed into the wall, and got so startled that he somehow managed to turn back. 

And Simon Snow opened the door to find his roommate still in pyjamas, standing with both legs in the toilet, with bad bedhead and a distressed look on his face. 

“Baz, you can’t take a bath in the toilet, what are you doing?“  
He wasn’t even smiling - rather, he looked kind of worried. Baz collected himself quickly, and raised an eyebrow for trademark.  
"You know nothing, Simon Snow.” 

He jumped out as elegantly as he could, drying himself with a spell, and went and got dressed. 

Simon swallowed. Baz usually wore his hair slicked back, but this looked better on him. And Simon couldn’t really figure out his own thoughts about that.

**Author's Note:**

> Ooookay. SO this is the first I've posted on here yay. Hope it wasn't horrible.  
> (Please someone correct my grammar, I can't English)
> 
> Originally posted for carryonpositivity's [fic challenge](http://carryonpositivity.tumblr.com/post/152662570599/baz-is-a-bat) on tumblr


End file.
